Star Trip
Star Trip is one of the five single player game modes of the original Meteos, and serves as possibly the largest component of gameplay. The game mode is split into three submodes where the Metamo Ark goes through planets: Straight, Branch, and Multi. They all share the same end goal: get to Meteo, defeat it, and save the galaxy! Straight Route The Straight Route of Star Trip is somewhat simple enough. The Metamo Ark must fight through six planets, and make it to Meteo. The six planets may be any of the planets from certain sets, ending with Meteo as the seventh planet. This route has two endings associated with it. The sets that each planet in the route will draw from: 1st Planet (Starter Planets) *Geolyte *Firim *Oleana *Anasaze 2nd Planet *Bavoom *Grannest *Boggob *Freaze *Megadom 3rd Planet *Mekks *Brabbit *Dawndus *Forte *Jeljel 4th Planet *Cavious *Gigagush *Gravitas *Layazero *Wuud 5th Planet *Wiral *Florias *Hotted *Luna=Luna *Yooj 6th Planet *Globin *Hevendor *Lastar *Starrii *Suburbion *Thirnova *Vubble Meteo Branch The Branch Route of Star Trip features a bit more complexity as compared to Straight. All the planets are lined up in a branching path, as the name indicates. Starting with Geolyte (or Oleana, if the player selected Geolyte as their home planet beforehand), each planet has two options to advance to, barring the seventh planet in any path, which will lead to Meteo. This route boasts seven endings for each Meteo at the end of a path. After each planet's choice, the endings that the player is capable of advancing to will dwindle until the seventh planet chosen. As previously noted, if a player is to select a planet that is supposed to appear (such as a player picking Geolyte), then that planet will be replaced by a specific planet. Which planet this is, however, is determined by the replaced planet's position on the map. The first three rows of planets would be replaced by Oleana, for example. 1st Planet (Starter Planets) *Geolyte *Oleana (Possible Replacement) 2nd Planet (Starter Planets) *Firim *Anasaze *Oleana (Possible Replacement) 3rd Planet *Grannest *Freaze *Megadom *Oleana (Possible Replacement) 4th Planet *Boggob *Bavoom *Jeljel *Mekks *Wuud (Possible Replacement) 5th Planet *Brabbit *Forte *Dawndus *Layazero *Gravitas *Wuud (Possible Replacement) 6th Planet *Hotted *Gigagush *Cavious *Florias *Wiral *Luna=Luna *Lastar (Possible Replacement) 7th Planet *Starrii *Yooj *Vubble *Hevendor *Thirnova *Globin *Suburbion *Lastar (Possible Replacement) Meteo Multi The Multi Route of Star Trip bears the most complexity of the submodes, involving specific missions to advance in different ways. The planets are grouped into Planetary Groupings in this mode, most of which each have a mission associated to them. Accomplishing a mission allows the player to choose either path to the next Planetary Grouping, upwards or downwards, while failing the mission will force the player downwards. This route contains three endings, one of which may or may not be considered the true ending to the game. The Planetary Groupings are as follows, with their missions included in their articles: =Endings= Star Trip features many different endings, totaling 12, separated into 2 for Straight Route, 7 for Branch Route, and 3 for Multi Route. Straight Ending A: Invisible Bonds "The final blow to Meteo wasn't working, and the Metamo Ark was savaged. But then, deep-space laser cannons fired beams from all directions - the many races united to protect the ark! Together, they destroyed planet Meteo." The basic ending for the Straight Route, Invisible Bonds features all the planets the Metamo Ark had fought firing laser shots from deep within space, destroying Meteo along with the Metamo Ark. Straight Ending B: A Miracle Reborn "The Meteo War had ended, but the universe was hurt and stars were vanishing. It turned out the Meteos were also a resource! The Metamo Ark initiated a massive fusion with the remainders, reviving the universe." The secret ending to the Straight Route, A Miracle Reborn is unlocked by scoring 500,000 points during the Star Trip. This ending showcases the constructive and regenerative uses for the Meteo horde, fusing them together to recreate the planets they had destroyed throughout the galaxy. Branch Ending A: A Spiritual Legacy "The Metamo Ark transformed itself into the essence of other planets to equalize its attack power. After doing so against planet Meteo, it could not regain its shape and became the new planet Meteo. None know what will happen now." The ending for beating the topmost Meteo in the Branch Route, A Spiritual Legacy is one of the more downer endings to the game, featuring the Metamo Ark becoming unstable and transforming into a new Meteo after absorbing power from the other planets. Branch Ending B: A Sport is Born "Planet Meteo fell before the Metamo Ark, but once peace reigned again, a new sport arose. Planets would launch Meteos at opposing planets, trying to launch the most. With total destruction at risk, it was awfully thrilling." The ending for beating the second Meteo from the top of Branch Route, A Sport is Born is a more happy, if also chaotic ending to receive. The planets begin using the Meteos as a highly dangerous sport, shooting them at each other and risking total annihilation in the name of sport. This may lead on to the plot of Meteos Online or Meteos Wars. Branch Ending C: The Galaxy Embarks "Once planet Meteo blew up, The Meteos' rampage ended. Having lost their master, the wandering Meteos were drawn to the Metamo Ark, making a multi colored glow of utter brilliance. The Metamo Ark embarked on an endless journey." The ending for beating the third Meteo from the top of Branch Route, The Galaxy Embarks is another happier ending to receive. The Metamo Ark absorbs the remaining Meteos and sets off on an infinite journey to unknown places. Branch Ending D: The New Utopia "After planet Meteo was destroyed, fresh breezes and bountiful soil ruled. It was a Utopian dream that spread forth, erasing all dark fears of the phantasmagoric Meteo. All lived in happy peace, forgetting the past..." The ending for beating the middle Meteo of Branch Route, The New Utopia is possibly the most positive ending to the game, featuring peace and harmony amongst the planets with no fear of Meteo anymore. Branch Ending E: The Galactic Fork "Delivering the final blow to Meteo was proving difficult until the Meteos fused into a giant fork! Using all of it's power, the Metamo Ark cut up the well-done Meteo like a delicious steak. Utter victory is ours! Probably." Quite possibly the silliest ending in the game, The Galactic Fork is the ending for beating the third Meteo from the bottom of Branch Route. Featuring a giant fork made of Meteos, Meteo becoming essentially a large meatball, and even ending the text with "Probably.", it may quite possibly be one of the more silly endings in many games. Branch Ending F: In the Angel's Halo "The scattered Meteos encircled the entire universe, creating a ring that gave birth to all the new planets. It was a shining time, as the halo of that once-fearful civilization wrapped worlds like an embrace." The ending for beating the second Meteo from the bottom of Branch Route, and like A Miracle Reborn, In the Angel's Halo displays the reconstructive use of the Meteos, regenerating the planets in the galaxy once more. Branch Ending G: A New Universe "The ruthless Meteo horde crushed every last planet in the Universe. Having lost their home, The Meteos slowly fused into new planets and galaxies over thousands of years. These bountiful new planets gave forth new life." This ending, earned by beating the bottom-most Meteo in Branch Route, seems like another downer ending, but also tells about the way life will go on. Displays both the destructive and constructive natures of the phantasmagoric meteorites. Multi Ending C: The Limitless Eye "Planet Meteo exploded! "We won! We won!" so shouted the joyful crew of the Metamo Ark. but victory was fleeting. In the depths of space, evil eyes gazed at the Ark and then an uncountable swarm of Meteos launched!" The "bad ending" to the Multi Route, unlocked by getting to the bottom Meteo and failing missions. An endless foe against a single Ark, and the universe at risk leads to a scary ending for Meteos. Multi Ending B: The Great Battle "At last, planet Meteo was destroyed... but the surviving Meteos became an infinite mass. Metamo Arks came from each planet, an infinite army to fight an infinite foe. The universe was at stake. The final battle began." The "neutral ending" to the Multi Route, unlocked by getting to the middle Meteo in the submode. As opposed to the heavily uneven result in The Limitless Eye, The Great Battle ends with an infinite armada of Metamo Arks against an infinite horde of planet Meteos. Only destruction of something is guaranteed. Multi Ending A: The Ascent "The Meteos self-spawned and became an infinite mass. The Metamo Ark no longer needed to fight and all the planets returned to their original state by fused Meteos. The Metamo Ark and it's denizens became like gods." The "good ending" to the Multi Route, unlocked by defeating the True Meteo grouping at the top of the end of the submode. Showcasing the rebuilding of the planets annihilated by the Meteos and the Metamo Ark and its crew becoming godlike, possibly the most positive ending to the game. May be considered the "true" ending to the game. Dawndus and Geolyte appear in the background for this ending, along with an unindentifiable planet. Gallery Each planet has a picture that is used for selecting which planet/Planetary Grouping to face next or to show which planet are you going up against. Each Planetary Grouping picture is in its respective page. Here are the Star Trip pictures for each planet: GeolyteStarTrip.png|Geolyte's Star Trip picture. FirimStarTrip.png|Firim's Star Trip picture. OleanaStarTrip.png|Oleana's Star Trip picture. AnasazeStarTrip.png|Anasaze's Star Trip picture. GrannestStarTrip.png|Grannest's Star Trip picture. MegadomStarTrip.png|Megadom's Star Trip picture. LayazeroStarTrip.png|Layazero's Star Trip picture. FloriasStarTrip.png|Florias' Star Trip picture. FreazeStarTrip.png|Freaze's Star Trip picture. BoggobStarTrip.png|Boggob's Star Trip picture. JeljelStarTrip.png|Jeljel's Star Trip picture. BavoomStarTrip.png|Bavoom's Star Trip picture. MekksStarTrip.png|Mekks' Star Trip picture. VubbleStarTrip.png|Vubble's Star Trip picture. HevendorStarTrip.png|Hevendor's Star Trip picture. GravitasStarTrip.png|Gravitas' Star Trip picture. DawndusStarTrip.png|Dawndus' Star Trip picture. YoojStarTrip.png|Yooj's Star Trip picture. SuburbionStarTrip.png|Suburbion's Star Trip picture. ThirnovaStarTrip.png|Thirnova's Star Trip picture. LastarStarTrip.png|Lastar's Star Trip picture. CaviousStarTrip.png|Cavious' Star Trip picture. GigagushStarTrip.png|Gigagush's Star Trip picture. BrabbitStarTrip.png|Brabbit's Star Trip picture. WiralStarTrip.png|Wiral's Star Trip picture. StarriiStarTrip.png|Starrii's Star Trip picture. ForteStarTrip.png|Forte's Star Trip picture. LunaLunaStarTrip.png|Luna=Luna's Star Trip picture. GlobinStarTrip.png|Globin's Star Trip picture. WuudStarTrip.png|Wuud's Star Trip picture. HottedStarTrip.png|Hotted's Star Trip picture. MeteoStarTrip.png|Meteo's Star Trip picture. Trivia *It is actually possible to face (and destroy) your own planet in the Multi route by setting your home planet to a planet that appears in the group you're facing, such as setting your home planet to Cavious and facing the Earth Lovers group. *Meteo has an exclusive sprite and background for this mode. For more information, please see Meteo's page. *The Galactic Fork ending's image has different images, depending on the game's version. **The Japanese version has onomatopeia surrounding Meteo, which were removed on the American version. ***The European version has a much more drastic change instead, replacing the doodle with a CG image of Meteo being pierced with a fork. *There is an entire set of scoring bonuses devoted solely to Star Trip. **The route that has the opportunity to earn you the most points from the aforementioned bonuses is the Branch route while playing on Brutally Hard. ***It is also possible to achieve the most bonuses in the Multi route, provided you reach Hevendor Realm with the same difficulty. ***Playing Straight route in the Brutally Hard Difficulty also guarantees the player to get the secret ending to the route, A Miracle Reborn, since the bonus from defeating Meteo alone in the previously mentioned difficulty is equal to the score requirement to get the true ending. Category:Game Mode Category:Gameplay